1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a computer apparatus, and in particular, to an all-in-one (AIO) computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers with an AIO framework have qualities such as being convenient, small, aesthetically pleasing, and easily matched with interior furnishing. Thus, computers with an AIO framework have been rapidly developed in recent years, and have gained widespread popularity. Currently, computers with an AIO framework are applied in many fields. For example, many people use computers with an AIO framework to replace conventional desktop computers at home. In addition, computers with an AIO and touch functions are applied in many checkout counters of shops and menu systems of restaurants.
Generally, a computer with an AIO framework is fixed as a set, so the display screen of the display terminal and the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) of the host terminal are completely fixed together. Then the set is fixed into a computer case. However, when the display screen is damaged, since the display screen and the components of the host terminal are unable to be individually replaced, the entire computer must be sent back to the factory to be fixed. When being fixed, the user is unable to continue using the computer, which is inconvenient for the user. In addition, the user may have different needs towards the display screen of the display terminal or the hardware of the host terminal. For example, the outer appearance may need to be changed or the hardware may need to be improved. At this point, the user has to upgrade or change the entire computer, and is unable to individually upgrade or change the display screen of the display terminal or the hardware of the host terminal.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.